my first real friend
by doomandgloom44
Summary: , This story is being revamped by my partner BurningSaphire. If you want to read this original one it's still here.
1. a breef summery and a yelling champion

My first fan fiction so plz no flames but constructive criticism if necessary and If your looking for a story about plain friendship turn away now. For this story involves a boy named David Ashton ketchum who falls in love with A Gardevoir named Alice,and a certain shipping that many will understand soon enough FYI This starts in Hoen (If you are the first and correctly name the shipping between the two create a character and then I will mention your character and maybe add it for a bit I will make the shipping a bit easier in the first bit just a few easy hinst its only to unova so sorry for Serena and Iris fans) Now lets Begin

Have you ever truly loved someone but no one understood? Yeah that's how I felt when I met Alice

"David Ashton Ketchum get up! Remember I was going to show you some Pokemon for your birthday. You need to be ready for next year you know."

"Hey Dave your mothers right you have no idea how many times your mother pressured me to be on time."

During my parents yelling at me to wake up I grabbed an old poke ball that my dad gave me and smiled It had been a long time since anything occupied it, My dad was so depressed when his pickachu was hurt so much that it couldn't go on. I was going to catch my first pokemon in it and I was going to be a hero who would be known region wide,I had to prove myself I would always be put second if I didn't I mean My father is the Hoen region champ. My mother has high hopes for me but I just don't see it.

"David are you up?"

"Coming,hey mom can you take me around Pettelberg and see what Pokemon are there?" I said as I walked down into a hallway with pictures of Eevies "And why would you want to go there?" My mother said with a a small, playful smile I loved it how she smiled that way with her grayish eyes and impish grin.

"I don't know I just want to see what pokemon are there that's all." "Well fine but your father is flying us there Ash get Charizard here."

"What I did not marry you for you to force me to fly all around the frikin Hoen region. Do not make me go live in you little puddle you had before now." "Is that a threat Ash?" "Maybe why?" Then my mother did the unexpected and through a picture of Ash and May when they were young "Hey You have no Idea how long I had to get May to sit there for!" I laughed at this and remembered the story he told me about him destroying bikes I bet you are really wondering why I wanted to go to pettleberg,it was for a ralts a important pyscic pokemon to me. after I saw my dad fight a Gardevoir I was hooked on them and loved them ever since

I know it was short but I did just start I will try to make the next chapter longer and if you guys support me I might make a sequal for it or I might even if you hate on it ether way


	2. Death fights and near fatal burns

Last time on my first real friend I welcomed in two intriguing characters You still have chances to guess the shipping if you have been reading it thank you sorry I have not made a chapter more important things to work on including but not limited to: Role-play!, Online quizzes, using my 3DS, and school. I'll try to be more active this time K good now onto the story sorry if my tab seems off its broken on this sight, by the way this is now narrated by ash's son

"Ash get your lazy butt out the door and fly us to Norman's gym!"

"Calm down! You don't know how hard it is for me to get my Charizard under control."

At this exact time my dad nearly received a fatal flamethrower attack.

"Mom why can't I take dad's Pidgioto,I mean I've been teaching it fly and I thought,you know if i could fly myself to Pettleberg and get my own Pokémon. It's just a simple battle and throw a poke ball." "David,you don't understand you haven't even watched Ash or me, If you want me to show you I can..." "No! I'm not the helpless kid you take me to be, dad tell her! Tell her I can manage my own fights." "Sorry Dave but your mom's right as much as it hurts me to say it I think you need a little more time to get a Pokémon, but if it's the only way you'll ever be happy I guess I can let you borrow Pidgioto for a bit. But, you mothers coming with."

And that was that the day that would change my life and ruin the life of a young girl

(Alice POV)

I had just woken up my mother smiling with her beautiful blue hair, And then I saw my father standing at the base of our home when then a loud screach was heard then "Boom! Boom! Boom!" Three lound noises cut through the air,

Two men in bright gold suits then entered the den and shot my dad on the spot.

"Git the shiny take care of it makes sure it gets to Thatch fine understand?"

"Yes sir! What about the other one the one in the corner with the gawky eyes?" "f it's not shiny kill it f so bring it too. Mr. Thatch gonna be mighty pleased with us when we brings this gardevoir to him."

Then my mother did what I never would have ever expected, she bit him.

"Alice run! The next trainer you find make a conection with them make them take you in. Just get out!" With that I teleported out of the den when I resurfaced I heard anouther shot followed by a short bellow of one of the men that sounded something like "You idgit whyd ya shoot er in the face." for once I felt my heart break it was surly not the last time ether

And thats it end of chapter two as I said their was an enemy spoiler elert Their is anouther one coming soon maybe not next chapter maybe so also the first team that you met their name Is team Solar you will learn about their ambitions soon enough also I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed thank you for all that have read it and gave it a chance I will continue as soon as possible


	3. The meating of a biting Ralts

Welcome to chapter three

I can't believe it! My first favorite And from what I saw my views doubled from when I put the new chapter down to Sunday morning can't wait to see how well you guys respond this time! As you can see this is my third chapter I am planing on keeping difrent Pov for now

In this chapter we dive deeper into the story of Alice and David when they finally meet Alice fleeing from team solar and David showing his mother that he's strong enough to own a pokemon of his own also after this I plan on making a side chapter on a new team that I will introduce today as well as solar maybe a story if I get any more positive impact.

(David Pov) Today was the day that I would be respected and understood, to show my mother and father show them I could handle a wild monster as well as they could. To prove I was better then the champ,to prove I was important, and take my place in the sky!

I had finally made it PettilBerge, and I was ready to get my own pokemon, a Ralts, a psychic type in the amorphous egg group.

I know everything about Ralts and it's evolutionary forms,

"Well Dave looks like this is it knock yourself out! Catch anything that seems appalling to you and get out, Its flipping cold!"

With these words a shape crack sounded through the air on the crisp March day. Three of the cracks, a scream of a Pokémon then nothing but the cold deep laugh of a lucario standing in our midst, then It did what I thought no Pokémon ever would, It spoke.

"I can see your all confused: how can I talk, who am I what was that loud sound and where did it come from? Well let me tell you My name is Lin The only female and leader of Team Luna a organization of Pokémon born to murder people like you. You horrid humans disgust me, also you just heard our rival team Team Solar, out to kill all pokemon except for shiny ones, Them they use as slaves for them, savages! Now that you know me I will take my leave and child, look down." with these words she vanished,then my mother cooed.

"David look! Your ankle!" as I looked down the presance gripping my ankle looked up, it was a Ralts, it looked as if it was just a child. The Ralts had tears in it's pleading eyes and was refusing to be wrenched off my leg,then it bit my forfinger.

"Ow! It flipping bit me!" My yelling must have startled it because it started to cry harder. "David calm down and pick it up let's take it to Ash." then my stomach did a front flip, I then threw my brekfast onto the ground "David!" thats all I heard before blacking out and falling in a puddle of sick.

(Alice Pov.) I had nearly escaped a monsterous team of humans bent on ending my life. Just a adverage day of the common Ralts. Now were was I... Right, I was running for my life, As my mother had said I found the first trainer not wearing a jacket and flung myself onto his leg. I heard a woman talking and then the boy talking about me I gues,I was quite hystarical. Then the boy tried to pick me up so I sank my teath into his finger he then screamed what sounded like " Mummy look at it it bit my frigging fing..." then he fell over and spoke no more. You see there was a simple reason I bit him, I had to show him that I could comunicate to tell my story I had given him a conection into my mind.


	4. Beginnings part one Birth of Ninetales

Welcome to the side chapter of My first real friend This chapter is devoted to team solar and team luna and their backstorys I am still waiting for reviews but my veiws are great! so I have to put one up right? well welcome to the begining to solar and luna a man and a pokemon Ps. David has a brother just saying you know forshadow by the way sorry about long waits my grandmother died and were getting a funeral preped also sorry about Flannery's horrible acting never saw hoen "anime gonna make it cut in half so two parts to solar and luna

Today was the day me, and my vulpix were going to fight flanery. We had been working for ages to get strong enough to win. My name's Solar and one day, I will become the best trainer there ever was.

"Luna! Luna. Come here" I said as my little vulpix came trotting into my kitchen. "Are you ready to beat cousin Flan? Cause I am!" With these words my Luna jumped up and down excitedly then she stopped and howled then a small yip and calmed "Hey luna, you Ok?" She then sneezed and walked off to take a nap. "Crazy thing..."

"Solar!" Then a fire stone flew into the air into my hands. "Flannery what are you doing here you should be at the gym, not throwing fire stones for me to catch. You need to prepare for me and luna." "Eh thought you might need some time to cool down. catch your breath you know." " Still don't go throwing them, Luna is learning to catch things with her mouth, We don't need a Ninetails running around, really what did you come for though?" " me and a old man were walking along the hotsprings, when we heard he cry. So we came in, speaking of the man." A man in white robes walked in, I half expected him to crumble to the ground by how frail he looked but then he spoke.

"Bring me the vulpix, she has something to say let her speak it." Flanery then sprinted out of the room, then ten seconds later she came out with vulpix pawing at her left pocket. "Hey I think she likes your pants." Nah I think it's the Firestone, she's ready to evolve this one." " Flannery give me vulpix and the Firestone." Before I knew what he was doing he was already thrusting it at her. "Stop! Don't do it don't hurt her!" But it was to late she had touched it she then looked at me with her merciful eyes and evolved.


	5. death of a vulpix and birth of the teams

"No Flannery!" I had never felt so ashamed in my family before but now. What she had done was unforgivible. My used to be vulpix stared into my eyes. "Get out! Out both of you! NOW!" My cousin and pokemon rushed out into the light of day.

It has been five years since that fight but I still rember it vividly. Lately I have been hearing reports of a NineTails in the gym. Flannery never had a NineTails. I waited till night and snuck into the gym I found nothing. "Where on earth is Luna." Then a small bat to my pant leg. I looked down it was a Vulpix, Luna had pups. "Now where did you come from?"

"So you decided to show your scrawny face here again." Flannery walked into the room "So how is Luna?" "Well you just met her daughter would you like to meet her son? It's her pride and joy." We walked into a hidden room. The place was full of incence and small candles. Clearly Flannery used to meditate in here. "Luna? Solar is here." The NineTails slowly stood and trotted toward me. Then It spoke

"Solar?" Her voice as if silk washed over me. "It has been so long since I have seen you! Since I evolved I learned how to speak to let people understand my needs." "Well I'm ready to take you back." "I'm sorry but this is our home. What do I say hey kids were moving? My son isin't even a month old." Then I heard a small grunt and a golden bit of fluf crawled in. "You see I can't leave you can't keep us." Then I snapped "Does it matter! your MY pokemon! You obey ME and ME alone!" "Solar calm dow..." "Don't tell me to calm down! You evolved my Vulpix you ruined me! Now It's time to ruin both of you!" I screached and punched flannery in the face. "Solar what are you doing?" Luna yelled as I grabbed her daughter and son "Taking what is mine. Now get in the poke'ball." "No not until you calm down." "Fine!"and I fled into the night.

In the distance I heard her howls. "Guess what we are going to ! Perfect family vacation ay kids!" Holding them by the scruff of their necks I held them over the gorge. Then the female bit me and I dropped her. Behind me I heard Luna and Flannery running behind "NO!" luna screached a sound that I thought no pokemon would ever make of sorrow anger and agony. "How dare you touch my child put him down this instant!" "No I am Solar my mission is to rid the world of undiserving pokemon, like you. Your son will be my slave until I die." "Well I guess I have to kill you then!" I then jumped into the gorge. "Luna I am so sorry." "Sorry? Sorry does not cut it any more!" she panted "All humans are like this! Even you." "No. He was just a bad person trust me not all people do that." "Why should I trust a human?" she then walked into the murky black


	6. Norman and talking sarcasric pokemon

Hello sorry for the long wait on the story working on others so be patient. Now that the fun little side chapter is out of the way here is one more intresting fact David's brother's name is Mat he is also Ash's favorite and eldest son.

"David! Wake up!" My mom was yelling extremely concerend.

"Well he went out like a light." That was a voice I did not understand.

"I'm awake." I said groggaly and sat up. "David you're okay!" my mom yelled. "Oh great he's alive." Yet again the strange voice as if like silk but with a sign of worry and depression a young girls voice "You don't have to be sarcastic." "What? How am I being sarcastic?" "No not you, the girl." "What girl? Nevermind we have to get you home. Ash is going to be furious. "Well that plan went well." I heard the girl's voice again this time with a sence of anoyance. "Mom I still don't have a pokemon!" "Well you do but It's not captured, You haven't noticed that the Ralts is still stuck to your leg?" I looked down. The exact same Ralts was there. The one that bit me. "Well hello! My name's David" The pokemon looked at me curiously then spoke. "Well at least he's kind." "Ghaa!" I yelled and threw my foot into the air. "Calm down. Calm down!" the Ralts was screaming "David stop your going to hurt it!" "It spoke it spoke!" " To let you know it's name is Alice! And i'm not a it i'm a her" I then looked at her and she smiled

ALICE POV.

"Well are you going to stare at me or are you going to lower your leg down so I can get off?" He looked at me quite puzzled due to well talking pokemon. Then a woman with red hair walked near him and started speaking "Who the heck are you talking to David!? You must have hit your head or something." "Trust me I'm fine." he said to who I guessed to be his mother. "What I want to know David is how come you can understand me." I said while he was talking to his mother. "Does it really matter? Mom The Ralts is talking Her name is Alice!" "Ok good you nicknamed her now lets get back to littleroot before something else shows up." "If you think i'm getting in that thing your wrong!" I yelled when he pressed a red ball to my head. "Get in the Pokeball. Be a good little Pokemon." "If your not carefull I might bite you again." "Dont you dare!" His mom looked at him confused then spoke again "You know what I'm going to take you to see Norman."

DAVID POV.

"So David when did you start hearing your Pokemon talk?

"Just today why is it normal?" "No not at all. Do tell me what Pokemon bit you?" "It was a Ralts sir. Her name is Alice." "Ah a Ralts you say?" He then picked up Alice "Well you are quite lucky you got a Pokemon like her!" he then patted her on the head and handed her to me "Ralts is psycic type so when it bit you it must have given a sort of link to it. Like a venom of some sorts. To put it in other terms you have been blessed with psycic powers, as well as being able to talk to pokemon. Good luck David you are going to need it. Also tell your Mom and Dad hello for me alright." Wow psycic powers. That's why I could hear her I wonder what else could come of this.

Some were far away

"Opritive Mat reporting. We have visual. I repeate we have visual should I engage?"

"Not yet let him get closer to Luna then attack. That Ralts will be mine!"


	7. Evolution and a new bond

SO Welcome back to my first real friend yada yada yada to e story to let you know (...) Means thoughts replace ... With words.

Also this is about a year after Alice bit David.

David POV. I was writing battle tactics for Alice when she spoke "So David you think I'll evolve soon?" Alice asked fondly to me (for the fifteenth time) I put down my pencil

"For the last time I don't know. OK? We need to work on your training." It's been a year since I met Alice. She has sure grown, physically a and mentally.

"David you have a letter. And so does your pokemon?" I ran into the kitchen were my mom was sorting mail. "Thanks mom!" I yelled before bolting back upstairs. "Hey Alice! We got mail." She sat up and looked at me curious "Ma-il? Isn't that the little water pokemon that stole my hat?"(She insisted that I bought her clothes from a shop for Pokemon at least she looked cute in them. ) No mail not Marill." She flopped back on the bed and sighed. "Ok" I said as I opened both letters and handed Alice's hers. "Question? Ever heard of team Luna?" I asked her "No why? " I placed my letter on the nightstand and pointed out a small amount of test in the second paragraph, (she was a slow reader) "Team Luna welcomes you to join them. On my letter it says something else as well. Previously closed to humans you are invited to be our reprisentitive." (Wait a second? Wasn't team Luna that weird organization of pokemon that killed humans?) "I'm not sure what this Luna group wants with us but it can't be good." ...

Me and Alice rejected them we also we decided to have a nice lunch together. "So Alice. How are you liking the picknic?"

"Great!" She said before taking a bite out a sandwich I smiled. (Isn't she cute like that? Wait did I just say that? No no no. Not like that.) Trying to push disturbing images put of my head : insert what ever image you want.: I desided to look at the horrizen. Then I saw it and without thinking I grabbed Alice and rolled. A net about as long as a linoone and wide as my arm span flew at the ground were we were sitting.

"You shouldn't have dented us." A voice from the distance said. "And who are you?" I asked "Simply my name is unimportant now .

Alice P.o.v "No you can't fight him!" I yelled as he ran towards the voice

"Stay back Alice!" The voice then walked into view. A bisharp.

"Iron head!" It yelled and hit David in the stomach. "No!" I screached and ran to him. The bisharp walked to him and laughed. "Pathetic son of the champion and a gym leader still weak as heck! Now to finish you off. Guillotine!" "No!" I jumped in front of him " psychic! I yelled at the top of my lungs and shot him forward. "Why?" I said walking towards him. "That person you killed he was my friend! He had so much potential but you ruined it! He could have done so much more! So Much More!" Then a white light engulfed me and I blacked out flitting in my mind were small amounts of sight. The only thing I really saw was a large rock being dropped onto the Bisharp. "Alice?" It was David groaning in pain "Hey you evolved. Come on help !e up." After he was standing he placed his arm on my head to keep himself up.

Well that was fun! Please tell me you got the doctor who reference there. Trust me it will be used again by a different person twice.


	8. Just an author's not spoilers

OK So I hope you've been liking it so far I really need reviews. To let you know this is just an author's note so yeah

All right this is just one thing I want to say is this SPOILER down five lines

All right. So if you read this you want to know the future? OK but don't say you weren't warned

After saving David Alice starts to Love him she dissent understand why

All right now if your not interested in that stuff leave because they have a destiny together


	9. The end in the twist

All right now the Authors note is out of the way welcome to RANDOM FLASH BACK TIME really all of is a progression of about seven years making both of them about eighteen. Also expect team solar to return as well as that spoiler. Also I don't own the song Hallelujah by

Jeff Buckly used in my next story say good bye for now because my first real friend is over. Hoped you liked also read my next one through there eyes coming soon.

David P.o.v

"My first pokemon was a Totem." I said as Alice tinkered with a radio. It flew in there and never came out." She looked at me then at it and jumped away from it. I laughed.

"Hey Alice why are you crying?"

"You know that kirlia Alan?" I sat down and put her on my knee. She wiped her eyes and hugged my chest "He evolved into a Galade and said he was to mature for me. He also said that if I was a Gardevoir he might date me again." This entire Time sobbing into my shirt. I lifted her head up so I could see her eyes"Hey remember I'll never force you to evolve." She blushed and then kissed me. "U-uh what did you d-do that f-for." She smiled and kissed me again. This was a start of something amazing.

"All right now you have to use your powers if you are to win." Alice then threw a car at me I stopped it one foot above my head. "Excellent now let's try again." She then grew four at me with a malevolent smile

End of flashbacks "Hey Alice? Could you come here." I gripped the small box in my hand and waited until my mom spoke I put the ring back in my pocket. It was absurd a human married to a pokemon especially one as small as her. I would be humiliated. She might even be hurt by others

"Mat your home!" Mat was my brother. As well as my fathers favorite. Older then me by ten years. As well as the leader of a large organization.

"Can't stay long mother." He said in his voice like silk. My brother was perfect. Academically looks physically. "Just came to see my little bro on his birthday." I walked into the room. "Speak of the devil. And quite a cute pokemon nonetheless.. David do you dress all you're pokemon in cocktail dresses?" "Seeing she is my only pokemon yes." I growled.

Alice P.o.v

While the two boys were fighting I was more concentrating on their box in David's pocket. "Hey let go of me freak." I yelled as the taller boy grabbed me. "Whoa! Settle down there girl. Just want to pick you up" (he can here me?)

"Let go of her. Now. "So you can here her to eh? Come out side with me take her to." As soon as david took me out side the man was drenching the wall with fluid. Then threw a match on it. "What are you doing?!" The house blazing he walked towards us. " Team Solar needs that pokemon. Trust me. We also need you. We need people to listen to them and stop them." "But why mom and dad?"

David P.o.v

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Had I not done that You wold never give her up." I snapped. Before I knew glass was floating around me in a sphere then they all flew into Mat's neck. "Ughgh bbllbughbh." He gurgled before he fell to the ground. Alice tapped me on my calf snapping me into conscience. "What?! Can't you see I'm a freak!? Go! Run before I hurt you to." I yelled "Go away! Can't you see I don't love you!? Go home!" I shrieked "Before I change my mind." She than was engulfed in a light I could only describe as magical I then fell to the ground.

Epilog

It's been about a year since Mat died. And I went through the lawsuit of getting married to a gardevoir. Now away from little root we live in lavaridge.

" Hey Alice. How are you today?" The green haired angel smiled at me and kissed me.

"I've been waiting for you." She then fell on the floor passed out. "Alice!?" I checked she was breathing.

"Norman please tell me what's wrong with Alice?"

"Well nothing you should be scared about but , there is one thing now sit down here." I sat down next to my wife. He looked straight at her "You're pregnant."


End file.
